


Family Ties

by SSAHotchsWife



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Pure fluff seriously, Reader-Insert, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, birth and pregnancy discussed in epilogue, sex to get pregnant, talk of babies and family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAHotchsWife/pseuds/SSAHotchsWife
Summary: The reader has a domestic day with Aaron Hotchner and his son and realizes how much she loves the Hotchner boys. Aaron and the reader make the decision to expand their family. Includes an epilogue!
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pure fluff you guys. I got this request anonymously to my tumblr (ssahotchswife) and it was all I could do to open the word document and start writing before all the words fell out of my head. I hope you like it!

It’s really hard to keep your eyes closed when you’re awake, but pretending to be asleep. Normally, you wouldn’t have bothered, but from the little voice excitedly chattering behind the closed door to the bedroom and the empty space next to you in bed, you knew there was a surprise imminent and you were not about to ruin it. Sure enough, not twenty seconds later Jack pushed the door to the bedroom open and jumped up onto the bed next to you and started shaking you awake.

“(Y/n), you have to wake up,” He exclaimed. “Dad and I made you breakfast.” Peaking one eye open you saw your boyfriend standing in the door way to his bedroom with a tray of food in his hands and a grin so wide that the beautiful dimple at the corner of his mouth popped.

“You guys didn’t have to do that,” You said, sitting up and tucking Jack into your side as Aaron laid the tray over top of your legs and sat down across from you. “But I love you for it all the same.” Jack grinned at you as you held a strip of bacon close enough for him to nibble on, which he did.

“How are the eggs?” Aaron asked as you shoveled a forkful into your mouth.

“Heavenly,” You said. “I feel bad being the only one eating, you guys should have some too.” You offered the fork to Aaron.

“We ate already, while your breakfast was cooking, actually,” Aaron said. “What do you think, buddy, want to go get dressed while (y/n) finishes up? We have to get a jump on this day if we want to get to everything.” Jack scrambled off the bed and ran to his room to change.

“Oh? And what does this everything consist of?”

“Anything and everything we Hotchner men can think of to make you want to spend tomorrow with us too,” Aaron said with a smile, leaning over your breakfast to press a long kiss to your lips.

Never before in your life had you been pampered like you were from the moment you started dating Aaron Hotchner. He was the kindest, most considerate man you had ever met, and he was raising a little mini-me who was every bit as sweet and empathetic as he was. Every chance you got to spend with them you took.

“I better go make sure he’s putting actual clothes on,” Aaron said against your lips. “Enjoy the rest of your breakfast, baby.”

Watching him walk out of the room you felt that dip in your stomach that you always got whenever Aaron did something that made you love him more than you could have ever thought you would love another person. A year together and he was still constantly surprising you with how romantic and thoughtful he was. You’d dated guys in the past that thought a romantic date was taking you to see an action movie and feeling you up in the middle of it. With Aaron you were constantly caught off guard with romance, you could be on a case in the middle of nowhere, Arkansas, and he would find a view and tug you over to it because he just had to be sure when he was seeing the best that Arkansas had to offer you were seeing it with him.

The day, having started so wonderfully, only got progressively better as it went on. By the time it was late afternoon you and Jack had already convinced Aaron to grill steaks for dinner, so the three of you hopped into the car to head to the grocery store for supplies.

“I want a treat,” Jack said, swinging your arm as he clung tightly to your hand while you walked into the store.

“What kind of treat, Jack-attack?” You asked. “Something yummy like an apple?” He pondered this for a moment and you saw Aaron shoot you a grateful glance as you steered them towards the produce section and away from the sugar. It’s not that you were anti-candy, but preventing a six-year-old candy aisle meltdown was priority number one for this shopping trip, not to mention the fact that you wanted Jack to be able to fall asleep that night.

“Okay, I will go collect the steaks and I’m putting you two on potato duty,” Aaron said, pushing the basked into your free hand.

You watched him walk towards the meat department with a smile on your face before pointing Jack at the potatoes and asking him to help you find the biggest ones they had. Suddenly you were hit with a sense of such intense gratitude that this was your life. Waking up to breakfast in bed made by your boys, a day of fun and play with the coolest six-year-old a person could ever meet, and now the beautiful simplicity of domestic life. Never before had you been so in awe at the prospect of grocery shopping, but doing it with the two men you loved most in this world made it more special than grocery shopping had ever been before.

“Why is there dirt on it?” Jack asked, curiously inspecting a potato.

“Because potatoes come from the ground,” You said, putting another into the reusable sack you’d brought. “So, when they come out of the ground they still have a little bit of dirt on them. That’s why we wash them really well before we eat them.”

“So we don’t eat germs.” He nodded.

“Exactly,” You smiled down at him as he looked over every potato in his reach.

“You have a very smart little boy on your hands,” An older woman who was standing nearby said. She turned to Jack with a smile. “I bet your mommy and daddy are very proud of you for being such a smart boy.”

“Oh – I’m not –”

“My teacher says I’m the best speller in the whole class,” Jack said. “See, P – O – T – A – T – O, potato.” Your heart swelled with pride. He really was a great little speller; you’d been asking him to spell harder and harder words every time you saw him and he always got them right. You had been about to correct the woman and tell her that you were not his mother, which you aren’t, but the pride you felt at seeing this little boy be so smart and the love you had for him overwhelmed any sort of response you could have made. He wasn’t your son, but you loved him like he was and you wanted to be there for him for anything he might have needed, especially because his mom couldn’t.

“We’re getting ready for the first-grade spelling bee, right, buddy?” Jack nodded wildly.

“Well, best of luck to you both,” The kind woman said as she walked away to the tomatoes.

By the time Aaron rejoined you, Jack had spelled every produce item in your line of vision and was just about to spell the word “fillet” when his dad walked up. Jack enthusiastically told him about the woman who told him he was a smart boy as you took the steaks from Aaron and put them in the basket. He picked his son up and smiled at you as you finished weighing the potatoes in your bag.

“Can you spell, (y/n)’s name?” You looked over and saw Aaron grinning at you.

“No,” Jack giggled as the three of you finished grabbing everything on the list and made your way to a checkout lane.

“That’s okay, buddy, we can practice names later.” You kissed him on the cheek, taking him from Aaron who was grabbing at his wallet to pay.

“You have a beautiful family,” The checkout woman said with a smile.

“Thank you,” Aaron said. “I got pretty lucky.” Your cheeks heated at his words.

Back at home, Aaron busied himself with the grill out back while you and Jack got to work cleaning and preparing the potatoes. You showed him how to wash them thoroughly and sat him on the counter to watch you peel them. He was fascinated watching you peel the skin off the potatoes and you couldn’t help but grin at the pure innocence of a little boy watching potatoes be prepared. It was little moments like this, seeing his mind learn and expand that made you feel so incredibly lucky to have found this little family with Aaron.

Dinner was exquisite and was followed by a screening of Jack’s current favorite movie: _The Lego Movie._ This of course prompted him to beg for an hour of playing time with his Legos after the movie was over, which Aaron had successfully negotiated down to a half-hour to make room for bath time and a story before bed. Jack had taken off running into his room as soon as the credits started rolling to get as much time with his Legos as possible, and when you passed by his door and heard him playing by himself and talking to himself a pang of sadness flowed through you. Growing up with two siblings you’d had no shortage of built-in playmates, and Jack didn’t have that, all he had was his dad and you to play with unless he had a playdate with someone from school. You wanted him to be able to have those experiences of growing up with siblings that you had, and you were hit the realization that you wanted to give him brothers and sisters.

Aaron bathed Jack and let you read him his favorite story before you went into the kitchen to finish cleaning up from dinner while he put Jack to sleep. You were finished long before he was back, and you sat on the couch in the dark lost in the thought of a big family with Aaron. You loved him more than words could say, and you’d never thought about having kids and getting married before, but when you thought about sharing those huge things with Aaron you could only feel so supremely happy.

“Jack’s down,” Aaron said, returning to the living room and plopping on the couch next to you with a sigh. “He loves having you here, it gives him someone besides me to play with.”

“He needs siblings,” You said, scooting closer to him. “He needs a brother that he can fight over the remote with and a sister he can chase around, younger sisters exist so you can make them do stuff.”

“Did you do that with your siblings?” Aaron asked with a smile.

“Oh heck yes,” You laughed. “My older sister used to trick me into doing her chores for her by saying we were playing maid and she was the boss.”

“Sean and I used to rough house a lot when we were kids,” He said. “One time, I knocked him into the table next to the sofa and he broke this really fragile vase my mother had sitting there, oh god we had to come up with a story and quick.”

“See, Jack needs someone he can do that with,” You said, not even realizing what it meant to him that you were saying this.

“Do you want to have kids?” Aaron asked softly after a moment, brushing your hair behind your ear.

“I’ve never really thought about it before,” You answered honestly. “But, I think if a kid can be as sweet and as smart and kind as Jack, then why in the world would I not want another?”

“Another?” Aaron asked, confused.

“Well, I mean, I know he’s not mine, but I love Jack like he could be mine,” You said. “And I want him to have brothers and sisters.”

Slowly, you climbed into Aaron’s lap, knees on either side of his hips. Taking his head into your hands you pressed a kiss to his lips gently.

“Do you want more kids?” You asked him. “I mean, do you want kids with me?”

“Of course, it’s all I want,” Aaron said quietly, kissing you. “I want a little girl that looks just like you running after Jack and putting her hands on her hips when she’s frustrated as you do.”

“She’ll have your temper, though,” You said with a smile. “So her hands are going to be on her hips a lot.” You could practically see her, a little girl with Aaron’s eyes and your mouth, playing with Jack and sitting in her dad’s lap reading a story. It made your heart swell painfully just thinking about her.

“I can’t wait to meet her,” He murmured against your lips.

“Me neither,” You said, kissing him deeply. Aaron’s hands gripped your hips as you straddled him and kissed his jaw. “I want to meet her. I want to have your baby and be a family with you.” You said, all of a sudden feeling yourself near tears.

“I want that too, (y/n),” He said with a smile.

“No, Aaron, I want that now,” You said, surprising even yourself with how much you meant it.

“Now?” He asked, eyes wide. “You’re ready for all of that now?”

“Yes, one thousand percent, yes,” You said, bringing his lips up to meet yours in a kiss. “Let’s try to have a baby, Aaron.” 

He kissed you fiercely then, holding the back of your neck in a tight grip to keep you pressed against him. Your skin burned everywhere he touched as he slid his hand under your shirt to push it up and over your head. Not willing to be the only one being stripped, you peeled Aaron’s shirt off of him as well and leaned in to feel the heat of his bare skin against yours. It was like you were the only two on Earth, the only thing you could think about was this man underneath you and getting him as close to you as possible.

Aaron gripped you close to him as he tipped over on the couch. With him now on top of you, you took the time to study his handsome face. He was heartbreakingly handsome, you’d thought so from the first moment you saw him, with his beautiful dark eyes and the dimples that mysteriously appeared when he smiled at you. You desperately wanted your children to have those sweet little dimples from their father.

Your back arched from the couch as Aaron cupped your breast softly, pinching your nipple and rolling it between his fingers. His lips wrapped around the hardened bud deliciously, his teeth biting down gently and sending a zing of pleasure straight to your core. Already you were ready and waiting for him, a hot slickness pooling at the center of your thighs.

“Aaron,” You sighed, as his mouth switched breasts. Through both of your pants you could feel the hard length of him pressed against you, the anticipation of having him deep within you turning you on even more, if that was even possible.

Aaron’s free hand gently stroked down your torso, leaving a wave of goosebumps across your flesh in its wake. He popped the button on your jeans unceremoniously and grinned up at you. A quiet moan slipped past your lips as his hand sunk into your panties and was met with your hot pussy.

“Already so wet for me,” He murmured, pressing a kiss between your breasts.

You gasped lightly as Aaron pressed two fingers into you slowly and began pumping them in and out, your hips following his hand as you rode his fingers. His thumb rubbed your clit in rhythmic circles, your breath panting in time with it. Judging from his grin, he must have felt your orgasm coming before you even started moaning. You had to stay at least a little quiet so as not to wake up Jack, but it was hard when Aaron knew just where to touch you to have you on the edge of screaming for him.

“Take off your pants,” You whispered breathlessly into his ear.

Together, you scrambled to rip your pants off until Aaron’s hard cock was pressed against your entrance. It felt odd not to make sure he was wearing a condom, but that would of course defeat the purpose of this living room roll. Aaron buried his face in your neck and groaned as he thrust his hips up into you, sinking deep into your pussy.

“God,” He groaned.

“Oh, Aaron,” You moaned, writhing beneath him as he slammed into you. Every time you were with this man you became aware of new levels of pleasure that the human body could reach.

“I love you,” Aaron moaned quietly, kissing the soft spot beneath your ear. “So fucking much, I love you.” He punctuated every word with a sharp thrust of his hips against yours.

You could feel yourself getting closer and closer to an orgasm with every snap of him slamming into you. Everything in you wanted Aaron and your little family for the rest of your life, you loved him so much that you almost couldn’t believe it. The intensity of the moment and the love you felt for this man sent tears springing to your eyes, which you willed to stay put and not spill down your cheeks.

“Oh yes, Aaron,” Moaning, you came explosively around his cock. The clench of your walls squeezing him tightly must have been too much for him as he came only a few thrusts later, kissing your neck to muffle the groan that pushed out of his lips. Every squirt of Aaron’s seed pulsed into you, filling you to the brim with him.

Aaron collapsed on top of you, as you each panted out your climaxes. You raised a shaky hand to stroke the soft strands of his hair back from his forehead as you leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to it.

“We might have just added to our family,” Aaron said quietly, looking up at you with a smile as he smoothed his hand over your stomach.

“I hope so,” You whispered. “I love you, Aaron.”

Of course, you knew it wasn’t always so easy for couples to conceive a child, but laying underneath this man that you loved so much you couldn’t help but let your hope grow that perhaps this was the beginning of a beautiful journey.


	2. Epilogue

“Don’t give me those eyes, doll face,” Penelope said, not even looking at you.

“Come on, Penelope,” You begged. “My foot itches like crazy and I have literally no way to scratch it.” You motioned to your big pregnant belly.

The rest of the team was on a case in Alabama, but this close to your due date, and you were grounded to desk duty alongside Penelope. Honestly, you’d been on desk duty for far longer than most agents in your position, Aaron was a worrywart and had pulled you out of the field so long ago you couldn’t remember what the inside of the jet looked like. Not that it really bothered you, your feet and back hurt so bad most days that the ergonomic chairs in Penelope’s office were a safe haven.

Two more weeks and this baby was going to pop. Every day the date came closer had you panicking a little more, despite Aaron’s support and nurturing of you. You’d read every baby book you could get your hands on from cover to cover and had freaked out over absolutely every fact that you had read within them.

“Aaron, I don’t think I can do this,” You had said with tears running down your eyes a couple of months ago while. “I mean, what if he gets stuck on the way out, and he gets hurt?”

“Actually about 1 in every 200 babies gets stuck in the birthing canal in vaginal deliveries,” Spencer said from the corner of the room. The team was at Aaron’s and your house helping to set up the baby’s nursery, and Spencer was not doing anything to help your anxiety; this particular fact made your tears only run down your cheeks faster.

“Reid,” Derek exclaimed. “You are not helping.”

“Oh,” Reid scratched at the back of his head. “Uh, well, your baby is probably the size of a head of cabbage now, so he’s growing, w-which is good.” You glared at him through your tears and leaned into Aaron’s hand as he stroked your hair before kneeling in front of you and pressing a small kiss to your lips.

“(Y/n), honey, you need to stop worrying yourself, it’s not good for either of you. Everything is going to be okay,” He soothed you, rubbing a gentle hand on the bump. As if to punctuate this point, the baby gave a little kick of support. “And besides, I thought we were certain she was a girl.”

“We were,” You said. “But then I had a dream last night and he was most definitely a boy.”

For the last several months you and Aaron had argued back and forth about whether the baby was going to be a boy or a girl. Aaron was positive they were a girl, and you had originally agreed with him, but ever since that dream you were convinced that the baby was a boy. And you were pretty sure you were right.

Now, though, the only thing on your mind was that damned out of reach itch on the bottom of your foot.

“Darlin’, I don’t know who you think I am, or if you think my last name is Hotchner, but these hands do not go near feet.” Penelope spared a grin at you. “Your man candy will be back in four hours he can scratch you then.”

“Fine, I’ll do it myself.” You grumbled, kicking your shoe off and twisting to reach your now bare foot. “Okay, almost there.”

“Just use the ruler,” Penelope said, handing you the wooden stick.

Just as you reached out to grab it you felt a sharp pain spread throughout your abdomen. That was the second one in ten minutes. You’d been ignoring the pain all day, but now they were getting too close together to pretend they were anything but contractions.

“Oh,” You groaned, holding your belly. “Oh no, no, no, no, no.”

“I’m not buying it, (y/n),” Penelope chuckled, not even taking her eyes off the screen. “Last time you faked labor you stole my cookie.” The pain was slowly getting worse and spreading through your entire lower half.

“No, no, Penelope,” You said, hissing in pain. “I think it’s really happening this time. Oh, god.” Penelope jumped up from her chair and spun you to face her.

“Oh my god,” She panicked. “Oh my god, what do we do? I don’t know what to do.”

“It’s okay,” You breathed out. “We have some – oh god – time.” You groaned. “I just need you to drive me to the hospital.” Every word was accentuated with a panting breath. “Oh shit, I don’t have my bag it’s in the other car that we didn’t drive because it needed gas.”

“Okay, we’ll stop and grab the bag,” Penelope said, clearly losing her mind with panic.

“No, we don’t have time,” You said, ignoring her sputtering that you just said you had time. “Just – we’ll call Aaron from the car and tell him to grab the bag when he gets back and is heading to the hospital, okay?” Somehow you ended up being the one holding Penelope’s hand and helping her through this.

The drive to the hospital took about 20 minutes longer than it should have because Penelope refused to even drive up to the speed limit, asserting that she was going to do everything she could to keep you and baby Hotchner safe. Aaron had flipped out when you called him, the plane was still 45 minutes away from taking off, and then it was another at least three-hour flight. You assured him that the book told you this process was a long one and that the baby was not coming out without his or her daddy present. For some reason, despite the absolute terror you’d had throughout the entire pregnancy you felt nothing but serene calm as you checked into the hospital and got settled into the bed. Of course, the epidural had to help with that.

Eventually, Aaron finally showed up to the hospital, team, and bag in tow. You got kisses on the cheeks from everyone before they were promptly shooed from the room by the head nurse, which was fine with you, the fewer people that saw you in the stirrups the better.

“It’s time for you to come out, baby,” You cooed down to your belly, rubbing the bump up and down slowly.

“How are you feeling, do you need anything?” Aaron asked, from the spot in the room where he paced back and forth.

“I’m fine,” You said, raising an eyebrow at him. “Are _you_ okay? You’re pacing and you look like you’re going to faint.”

“I hate seeing you in a hospital bed,” He said, dragging his hand down his face.

“Well I’m not having the baby in our living room, so hospital it is,” You laughed, pulling the covers up higher over your bump. “What about Sean, after your brother?” For the last two hours, you had been trying to agree on a name, it seemed to be taking his mind off his panic.

“How about naming our baby girl Reidette, after Reid?” Aaron grinned at you.

“Absolutely not,” You said in fake outrage. “Although, maybe I should just cave on a girl’s name so you’ll let me pick the boy’s name and when I’m right and he comes out with a little thing it’s my choice.”

“Not going to happen,” Aaron said, walking to the head of the bed and leaning down to kiss you. “We’re having a baby, (y/n).”

His grin was infectious as he said for the millionth time that you were having a baby. He’d been over the moon since the second you’d told him you were pregnant, and despite how terrified you had been the whole time his joy had been so unbridled it leaked into you and allowed you to feel the excitement.

The next time the doctor came in to examine you, she informed you that it was time to start pushing. Aaron, pale and panting on his own, gripped your hand tightly and helped you breathe through it as you started pushing this baby out. It was hard, and long, and painful, but it was also one of the most magical things you had ever experienced. And when those tiny little squawking sounds echoed throughout the room as the air filled your baby’s lungs for the first time outside of your body you were wracked with sobs. Aaron cried into your hand that he had in a vice grip as the nurse placed the baby on your chest and you got your first look at baby Hotchner.

“Welcome to the world, baby girl,” You wept, brushing a delicate hand over the top of her little head that was full of dark hair, just like her daddy. Glancing up at Aaron you saw him staring at you with tears in his eyes before he gave you a long, sweet kiss.

“She’s perfect,” He said, looking down at your beautiful baby girl. “I love you.”

Over the next few hours, you did little else besides stare at your baby. Aaron claimed she looked like you, but that mouth was full Hotchner, so you had hope for her dimples yet. Jessica had brought Jack in to meet his new baby sister, who he deemed too small to play with Legos before telling you that as soon as you got home you had to help him finish the tower he was working on building. This was a promise you would have no problem keeping for your favorite little boy in the whole world. Part of you was glad that Aaron had been right and the baby was a girl, it meant you could keep calling Jack your favorite little boy instead of your favorite oldest boy. Now you had one of each.

Penelope had taken one glance at the baby and burst into tears at the sight of her, and so did JJ, although you had your own suspicions about her tears having to do with why she was wearing the anti-nausea bracelet she had while pregnant with Henry. When the team finally left, you scooched over in the bed and tugged Aaron in next to you, his arms snug around you like they had been so long ago when you made promises to expand your little family.

“What do you think of Grace?” You asked quietly, watching her tiny face wiggle with every breath.

“It’s beautiful,” Aaron said, kissing your head. “Grace Penelope Hotchner.” The two of you decided on a middle name ages ago, a little piece of her godmother who always has the answers.

“I love you, Aaron,” You said, on the verge of tears for the millionth time today because of your crazy hormones. “I love you, and I love Jack, and I love Grace. Our perfect little family.” Aaron smiled down at you and Grace.

“There’s only one thing left to do.”

“What?” You looked up at him.

“Marry me.”

Your joy was uncontainable, this was already the best day of your life and all it took was those two words to make it that much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Read on to the next chapter for a sweet little epilogue!


End file.
